warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Icecloud
Concerns *''Outcast'' could be expanded. - Expanded *Needs an apprentice ceremony.- Added image icepaw needs a warrior,apprentice,and kit image. as on PCA we are going doing pages with no images and this page now has a image I think this is done and it's not a big thing the images will be done if we are not doing other things if this is not right undo this or something. Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) huh Should icepaw be on the page Icecloud? I mean she is stil an apprentice. she should only be moved to this page after she has a warrrior ceromony. --Darkmoon25 15:00, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm? mabey at the bottem of the page you could mention that icecloud/paw wanted her warrior name to be icestorm. Shinestar 17:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) shinestar in the Eclipse bit of the page it says. Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Somebody spammed the article! An unregistered contributer tried to advertise her fanfiction on the article. I deleted it, but we might want to keep an eye out if that happens again--Nightfall101 00:29, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Someone moved the family thing and hostory thing~Willowsprint dragonfrost she/he does have a point you know.whitestorm's aunt is bluestar,whitestorm mated with brindleface,ferncloud with dustpelt,born birchfall,matd with whitewing,ivypool and doveflight! Whitestorm and Brindleface weren't mates!!!-- Rain is quiet Rain's right, the family trees on the website are incorrect. WhitexWillow forever! --Nightfall101 20:09, December 3, 2009 (UTC) It's possible; Icecloud has a great resemblance to Snowfur, Whitestorm's mother. Lion X Ice Rumor Do any of y'all know if the rumor is true about her mating with Lionblaze? I keep hearing people talk about it. --Cheetahflight 20:59, January 7, 2010 (UTC) As far as I am aware it is just that, a rumour. More information may be revealed in future books or maybe an Erin chat if we're lucky. Ѕд₦₫ 21:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Sandy is correct, I remember reading a manuscript from an Erin Hunter chat saying Lionblaze had to much on his mind to think about mating. So he hasn't mated.... yet. --Whitestorm17 23:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Really I've talked to a lot of people ant they've all told me that Icecloud and Lionblaze were mates and that it's been confirmed. ' 'I don't know...... it's possible that Cinderheart will be Lionblaze's mate. - Briardawn 02:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why all this lion and ice is going on. Besides, I don't even think that Lionlaze has paid the slightest bit of attention to Icecloud. He just felt sorry for her( a bit , when he and Dovepaw were out hunting) in Fading Echoes. '- Briardawn 02:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC)' Lion x Ice is just a rumor, it has NOT been confirmed.-- Dragonfrost 20:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Dragonfrost is right, and I highly doubt that they will ever be mates. I think he's going to end up with Cinderheart, but it's just a guess. He seemed to really like her in Fading Echoes, and he sorta comfirmed to the reader that he has feelings for Cinderheart. Him and Icecloud is very random, and not likely; just as Cinderheart and Jayfeather is random and unlikely. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Lionblaze was pretty nice to Icecloud when they were apprentices, that's how the rumor started. And the JayXCinder was because Jayfeather was the one who cured Cinderheart, so Cinderheart might start to admire him, and that could turn into love. ♦Echostar Happy Fourth! 20:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't really think he is going to have a mate. If he does it is probably be Cinderheart Cloudwish 16:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Hey, Hey, I had a friend who asked that kind of question on ask.com and they said that he will take icecloud as a mate but that website I'm pretty sure correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure that they let anybody answer those questions and that is just a RUMOR! come on I bet you Lionblaze will take the most surprising cat that you can think of in thunderclan for a mate so that eliminates cinderheart and icecloud. But I think that if rosepetal and foxleap don't work out lionblaze might just take rosepetal for a mate or dovewing. For kits for lionxrose should be named Lilykit, Longkit (for longtail), and Sweetkit (for sweetpaw in Bluestar's prophecy) just a thought that last part your opinions on the last part? 02:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle This talk page is for making the article better. Not discussing rumors. Seafang 17:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Icecloud was kinda dropping hints around Lionblaze, but, yes, it was never confirmed. --XXhollyleaf of thunderclanXX (talk) 02:09, September 16, 2015 (UTC)XXhollyleaf of ThunderclanXX Family Why are Shrewpaw, Birchfall, and Spiderleg listed as her brothers? They're her half brothers, right? Please sign with 4 ~s. No, She's they're sister. Her parents were Ferncloud and Dustpelt, and so were their's. She's just from a younger litter, so that makes them siblings, not HALF siblings. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) The reason it says they're are Icecloud half-brothers because Dustpelt and Ferncloud did have more than one litter.. So.. Yeah--XXhollyleaf of thunderclanXX (talk) 02:12, September 16, 2015 (UTC)XXhollyleaf of ThunderclanXX Blue Eyes???? i thought white cats with blue eyes are suppoused to be deaf. (not including Cloudtail) Just saying. ;] 01 :04, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Blizzardfoot : :White cats with blue eyes aren't always deaf. They just have a higher chance than if they had differnt coloured eyes. E.g Amber. Stop stealing my thoughts!!!! 12:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) The person that responsed on top of me is right. Not all white cats with blue eyes are deaf.--XXhollyleaf of thunderclanXX (talk) 02:15, September 16, 2015 (UTC)XXhollyleaf of ThunderclanXX Apprentice Ceremony Where do I put her apprentice ceremony. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! Category:Signatures 23:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I know I'm not part of any projects or anything, but you know Icecloud is dead, yeah? Her, Foxleap, Hazeltail and Toadstep (there may be more) are all dead. The sample of Bramblestar's Strom came out and they all died, some from injuries of the battle and others from greencough that hit after the battle while some were still recovering from injuries. Yeah. Just thought I'd let you all know. (It was really sad and I got upset when I heard they all died!) Oh yeah, and guess what? Jayfeather made a stick and marked all the cats that died from the battle, including afterwards. Ha, I wonder where he got that idea from, eh? And sorry if this isn't meant to go here, I just wanted to let you all know! '^^ Étoilenoire (talk) 21:07, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :We know. The book us not out yet, therefore we cannot add anything about BS to any article, except names. Family Tree needs updating On her family tree, it still says Flippaw and Thriftpaw. Can someone please update it, or tell me how to fix it? I don’t know how to. Thanks 16:21, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Updated. 16:47, November 15, 2019 (UTC)